general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Overcome Caffeine Addiction
Caffeine is a drug, it is a stimulant and it is a highly addictive substance. Big business knows this and that is why they are going out of their way to get every one in the entire world hooked on this drug one way or another. Once addicted you'll never let a day slip by without dropping some of your hard-earned cash into their swollen coffers. If you're tired of an addiction that depletes your health and wallet while making some CEO rich, it's time to wake up and smell the sweetness of sticking it to the man. Category:Addictions Steps # Believe that it is possible to overcome your addiction. # Accept that the process will take as much time as it takes and that it will be excruciatingly painful. Withdrawal symptoms may include migraine headaches, nausea, restlessness, sleepiness, irritability, etc. # Calculate how much money you spend a year on coffee, tea, cola or other caffeine-containing products and think of something that you would rather spend that money on. # Read as much anti-caffeine literature you can find that explains about all the bad things that caffeine does to your body. Especially remind yourself of how it makes you gain weight and feel bloated and lethargic. # Increase your consumption of water. This is especially important during the first few days as your body is adjusting. Adding a little lemon to your water makes it taste better and lemon is also good for your body. # Keep your "security blanket" close. You will need all the help you can get. Think in advance when your weakest moments are likely to be (i.e. in the morning, when you're driving by your favorite cafe, etc.) and turn to your "security blanket" to get you through these times. A security blanket is anything that comforts you and helps you take your mind off of caffeine, it could be a stuffed toy, a pocket video game, calling your best friend, doing a crossword puzzle. You can have as many security blankets as you need, just make sure you always have one close at hand. # Allow lots of time for rest and recuperation. Keep your calendar empty for at least the first three weeks after giving up caffeine and give your body all the rest and healthy fresh fruits and vegetables that you can. # At the moment you vow to yourself that you will give up caffeine forever grab a piece of paper and write the date and time. Post it somewhere where you will see it every day. If you ever break your vow tear it down and throw it away. Then make a new vow and put up a new piece of paper. Keep doing this until you succeed. Tips *If you want to give up caffeine completely, avoid coffee, espresso, black tea, green tea, chocolate, cola, and all caffeine-containing products. Warnings *Many over-the-counter medications contain caffeine. Read the label to be sure. Related Tips and Steps *How to Have Fun Without Drugs and Alcohol *How to Stop Your Addiction to Coffee *How to Quit Smoking by Using an Allen Carr Book *How to Stop Binge Drinking Category:Answered questions